The Guardians
by BloodedThorn
Summary: Naruto is being chased by a mob and my OC steps in and saves him.  Naruto will gain the powers of a forgotten race and protect the family he so desperatly wanted. Rating for my battles they get very graphic battles and no HAREM
1. The Start

Ok this is just an experiment on my part let me know if I should continue it…

I own _**NOTHING**_! Except for Thorn!

A New Friend

A blond headed child with three whisker marks on each side of his face, no older then 5 was running. Now normally this is normal for kids this age to run and play, but not when a mob is after said child. "DIE DEMON" someone shouted from the mob shouted at the child. Chunnin and ANBU were in this mob and were faster then the civilians and were catching up to the child. The kid ran around a corner to a dead end. "We've got Demon cornered now what?" an ANBU with a dog mask said. "We kill it that's what" a civilian cried. "No please what did I do?" the child sobbed. The ANBU just looked at him "kill him but do it quietly" a cheer rang out but then "I don't think so." A voice said. "wha-? Whose there?" a civilian cried. A very loud and evil laugh echoed through the dark ally "Why me? I am known as the Guardian!" the voice said. "Naruto do me a favor please and cover your face." The voice asked calmly right by his ear. The boy squeaked and hid his face. "Humans will always disgust me" the voice sighed. "_Take thy souls to thy hell for they shall burn forevermore by the hand of fate in which I can not touch."_ The voice whispered. As soon as the chant was done the mob one by one fell in a spray of blood as body parts fell and burned away leaving no trace of the mob.

"Its ok now child you may look now." The voice said. Naruto looked up and didn't see a trace of the mob or the person who held the voice. "Where are you? Who are you? And what happened to the mob?" "Me oh I am behind you, the mob is gone they can't hurt you anymore, and as for your other question, it would be better to ask "what am I?"" the figure said chuckling with glee. "Are you going to kill me?" the boy asked frightened "Tch if I was going' to kill you, you would have been dead already." The figure said. "Why can't I see you? Do you have a name?" Naruto kept asking "Ok, OK hold your tong for a second kiddo geez. Alright I'm cloaked in black for one and I guess you can call me Thorn." The newly named Thorn said. "So you're female." Naruto stated. "Yah gotta problem with that?" Thorn asked irritated. "No, no problem." "Good now do you know why those people were chasing you?" "No…I don't do you?" "…I might but not for sure." Thorn mumbled. "So kiddo do you want to come with me? I can train you in the ways of The Guardian…and you get a super cool bloodline from it." Thorn said with an after thought 'I really do need a successor. "Ummmm Sure I'll go with you." Naruto said with glee. "Ok kiddo, just close your eyes and wait." Naruto did as he was told. A Portal blacker then night opened up on the ally's wall and swallowed the two figures up leaving no trace of what had occurred there just moments before.

A figure dressed all in white with a huge scythe on his back suddenly appeared where Naruto and Thorn were just a second ago. "Soon Guardian soon those beasts will be mine" then a maniacal laughter filled the air.

So tell me what ya'll think Remember guys this is my first story of Fan fiction try to be a little gentle

A _**BloodedThorn **_Production


	2. The Tower

The Tower

Ok since some of ya'll like the prolog Sooo much here the first chapter let me know how ya like it.

_**Disclaimer I own nothing except for the OC's and the tower**_

"Normal talking"

'Thought's"

'_Thought through telepathy'_

"**Demonic talking"**

"_**Demonic thoughts"**_

(Justus) (**AN I'm gonna need help spelling Justus if you would be so kind to help I'd appreciate it.)**

"So Naruto welcome to my humble home." Thorn said. Naruto looked around, it was a very dark…tower?__ "Is this a tower?" Naruto asked in confusion "Indeed it is, its name is "Time's Tower"" "Why is it called that?" "Because only Time's Guardian and the people it wants are allowed in." Naruto stared at the tower in pure awe. "Get some rest kiddo your going to need it" Thorn said. "Will I finally be able to see you?" Naruto mumbled. "Maybe, if you good and go to bed" Thorn said. "Ok, ok I'm going." Naruto mumbled. He went to walk off when he stopped and faced palmed. He turned around and asked "where is my room?" "Hmm, ohhh wait a sec." Thorn snapped her fingers and with a poof a bed appeared. "This is your room." Thorn said grinning "Are you magical or something?" Naruto asked suspiciously "Nope," Thorn said with pearly white fangs showing in the dark room. "The tower obeys me" "Oh…" Naruto said feeling dumb. "Sleep child" and with that Thorn disappeared, well her voice and presence was gone. Naruto sighed and fell on the bed and promptly passed out.

Thorn was in her own room, sitting on the windowsill. After she had opened the portal and got them to the tower, she had felt a threat towards her and her new ward. "It's probably Dimitri, Damnit to hell. Why can't I be happy for once?" Thorn mumbled under her breath. 'I've done everything I was supposed to do; I've never disobeyed Kami, why does she torture me so?' Thorn thought. 'Maybe it's due to what I've done when I was possessed by…No she forgave me for that…Right?' Thorn continued her mental rant well into the early morning.. Thorn sighed and got up from her perch on the window sill and went over too her own bed. 'I miss you…my mate' she thought as she lay down on her bed and fell asleep.

With our white covered fiend,

"She doesn't remember what I told her all those years ago, does she?" a very deep voice asked. A man walked into a very dark room. The man chuckled "Ohhh she's going to have a rude awaking when we kill her new ward, I'm going to rip yet another precious thing from her life just. Like. You. Dimitri." The man said to the white covered man. "Yes Master" Dimitri said. "Good you are dismissed." Master said. Dimitri nodded and the vanished. Master then let out a maniacal laugh.

Naruto jumped awaked in his bed "What was that? I need to tell Thorn"

Sooo review and tell me what you think. It will be highly appreciated.

Naruto will have a weapon in this though and I'm gonna see if I can get a poll up on the paring No Sakura I loathe her with a passion, Ino I can stand. And no older then him or my oc. Maybe a different, but not mine.


	3. The Transition

Ok I own nada except for my oc's

The Transition

"Normal talking"

'Thought's'

'_Thought through telepathy'_

"**Demonic talking"**

"_**Demonic thoughts"**_

(Justus) (**AN I'm gonna need help spelling Justus if you would be so kind to help I'd appreciate it.)**

"_Chants"_

"Thooooooooorrrrrrrnnnnnnn!" Naruto called. Still getting no answer. After his dream he ran out of his room in search of Thorn but he forgot that they had come in the dead of night in a huge ass tower without any source of directions. Ya this was just peachy. "Thorn?" still; no answer, he'd been searching for a couple of hours now with out any progress. "Gah! Why can't the tower just take me to her?" Naruto mumbled. As soon as he said that he was instantly transported to a very beautiful room. The room had purple walls with a black carpet and red curtains. Then he saw a bed with what looked to be like a female body lying in it. Naruto walked over to the bed and saw a black hooded cloak. "Thorn?" Naruto asked.

"Mmmmmmmm whaaaat?" Thorn mumbled sleepily

. "You need to wake up; I have something to tell you." Naruto said.

"Go away" Naruto sighed and reached out as if to touch her when he found himself pinned to the ground with Thorn over the top of him.

"Never. Touch. Me. When. I. Am. Asleep. Got it?" she hissed at the five year old.

Naruto whimpered and fear flashed in his eyes remembering the beatings he had to endure. "Y-yes," he whimpered. Thorn suddenly realized what she was doing "Kami, Naruto I'm sorry I kind of relive some pass deeds in my dreams and it kind of makes me go crazy when I have to relive them." Thorn said. Naruto had gotten over his fear and was actually able to see Thorn for the first time, with the light from the window to help that is. He could only see her chin as her face was covered in a hood and attached to that was a body long cloak. She had on black fingerless gloves that go into the sleeves of the cloak and had on High heeled boots that went up the cloak.

"Why did you try to wake me up?" Thorn suddenly asked. Naruto jumped and then suddenly remembered his mission in the first place. "I had a dream about a man in all white and was called Dimitri and a man that he called 'Master'," Naruto said "They were talking about taking something else from you." Naruto whispered the last part. "Unbelievable you already have the traveler power? I haven't even turned you yet…" Thorn said mumbling. "Thorn did you hear me there coming to-" Naruto started but was cut off. "Yes I heard you, I'm not too worried about that right now though" Thorn said and then grinned. "It's time for you to really become a Guardian ward." "A ward what's that and what was a 'Traveler power'?" Naruto asked suddenly remembering the "power" part. "A ward is simple it is basically an apprentice in the eyes of a Guardian, a 'traveler power' is where you can see what the enemy is doing without them noticing. Only I can do that well next to you anyway…you know I suddenly realized something you're only five yet you act, talk, and think like a teenager…was it due to your beatings?" Thorn asked. "Yes it was I grew up and fast unless I wanted to die." Naruto said. Thorn just nodded knowing the pain of beatings among other things. "Ok so what I'm gonna do is take you to the weaponry in the tower and your going to pick out a weapon… Justus I'm gonna have to call a few friends in for that, I'll teach you in the way of Guardian and kenjusts (AN help me out with spelling guys I SUCK at spelling)."

"So how do we get to the weaponry?" Naruto asked. "Easy, take us to the weaponry." Thorn said. With a flash they were in a HUGE room with weapons upon weapons upon weapons. "Now what I want you to do is simply close your eyes and put your hand out, then start walking." Thorn said. Naruto did as he was told after fiver bloody hours of walking he finally stopped at a sword that was big but not to big. Thorn grinned. "Ok Naruto open your eyes." Doing as he was told Naruto opened his blue eyes to face a big sword. The sword was at least a yard long (3 feet or 36 inches.) "Well what do you think?" Thorn asked with a gleeful tone. "I- I love it." Naruto stated in awe. "Well are you going to name it?" "It doesn't already have a name?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Nope the sword has never been used so a spirit has never touched it before." Thorn explained, "Once you name the sword you'll change into a Guardian because…well the weapon is connected to your soul. The weapon is the main way to turn and the painless way but if you're my apprentice then your going with painful so I know you've turned." Thorn said grinning. Then she disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto before a dust particle could move. "Heh" Thorn took her right glove off and bit her wrist. Knocking Naruto out with the other hand she opened hi mouth. Allowing her blood to pour in his mouth she recited "_Take this soul in consideration my lords and goddess, make him into one of I. Give him the power to protect, to love, to kill, and to listen. Allow him to be gifted with the gift you have given I, Allow him to be The Guardian of Space and Light!" _A bright light happened, and a loud scream sounded through the air.

Somewhere Else

"Should we allow this?" a male voice asked. "Yes she has been alone far to long, this will be good for her…and him." A female voice said. "I hope you're right." "I'm always right."

Ok guy's whatcha' think? I gotta poll up for who should be with Naruto on my page.

I will only be able to update once a week because of school. Spanish loaded down on me guys. And I got my "prom" (not really a prom but that's what they call it) and the speech I gotta give at my sisters weeding next February Gah! Being the Maid of honor is a pain in the ass let me tell ya. I'll try to update sooner if I can. Bye people!


	4. Author's Note MUST READ

Author's Note

Sorry guys I hate these to but I feel I owe you an explanation as to why I haven't updated.

Ok so I'm stressing out my Assessments are coming up my Spanish midterm is like during my Assessments. It's just been hectic, that and I've gotten sick. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I also got writers block…my friend got hurt in a fight. And I've just been a mess and when I'm a mess I write horribly. So send me ideas if you want.

On another note I got two new games for my Ds which are freaken awesome I must say.

I'm reaaaalllllyyyy soooorrrrryyyy guys I'll try to update as soon as I can but your going to have to give me some time. I thank all those who liked and subscribed to my story I'm real happy about that.

Just hang in there guys if you want to help send me some ideas. That's all for now and I'm sorry again

BloodedThorn


End file.
